Along with rapid development of the information technology, use of mobile terminals (such as mobile phone and tablet computer) becomes increasingly popular. Requirements of users on mobile terminals increase, not only is the relatively high processing speed required, but also dependence on Wi-Fi becomes stronger and stronger. Along with popularization of mobile terminals and Wi-Fi, the event of accessing a Wi-Fi network through a mobile terminal occurs more and more frequently.